girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimitri Vapnoople/Mad
Additional speculation Dr. Dim is thought to have been responsible for the Swartzwalders. (This is a candidate for removal due to in-comic confirmation) The Baron is known, from his reaction to Merlot, to . Perhaps he perceived that Dr. Dim, who was in his employ, was secretly attempting to undermine Pax Transylvania, and this was what led to his candidacy for Brain coring. Alternate Origin Theory Although the most obvious theory of how Dr. Dim came to his present state is that the Baron felt the need (for science, along with other reasons of unknown merit) to neutralize his spark and left him substantially brain damaged (though not totally incapacitated—where on the spectrum of "getting much better" on the "quality of life issue" Dr. Dim falls is unknown) in the process, there is a potential alternative, when one considers that Dr. Dim is the most likely candidate for creator of the wasp weasel, which was originally designed to hunt slaver wasps, not just detect revenants. It is possible that (say, during the testing of what became the prototype) due to a lab accident, Dr. Dim himself was wasped. Supposedly, sparks ordinarily can't be turned into revenants. (Or can they? This wasn't such common knowledge that Theo excluded Klaus and the Mongfish from being wasped in his story.) At any rate, there's reason to think that it's possible, at least, that if Klaus performed invasive brain surgery on Dr. Dim, it was not to destroy his spark but to study or eliminate a slaver wasp. Perhaps Dim himself, having been wasped, had such a great antipathy for the idea, that he volunteered to go under the knife to eliminate the wasp, and only secondarily try to learn why it was prevented from taking effect. This leaves Krosp's explanation that Dr. Vapnoople's brain was damaged in the process of Klaus studying the spark as true, though limited. It also gives a deeper reason why Gil, who likely knows (from his perspective) what happened, would be disturbed or offended at the suggestion that Agatha would fall to the same fate — is she saying she also has a wasp? — although a very deep reason is not necessarily needed. Even further, it provides an answer to the question of just which were the secret creatures whose separation from him Dr. Dim resents, and why: the wasp weasels could no longer abide his presence, and in any case, they have a useful job to do. Which is all to say: if we expect things to tie together, here is a way. Why did it go wrong? Was it unavoidable, or was it rather due to a "krezy exident" on the part of a senior Wulfenbach assistant with a taste for bug-seasoned flesh? The main objection to the theory may be that the impression is given that Dr. Dim has been in his present state for some time, while the development of the wasp weasels and the discovery that they can detect infection is apparently quite recent. Survival? Question worth asking--did Dr Dim survive the Slaver Hive activation conflict on board the Castle? YES!--Bosda Di'Chi 19:13, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Category:Mad Category:Fan Theories/Origins